prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/WSU Control Preview
In just two more days, the ladies of Women Superstars Uncensored will be back in action with their latest event, Control. However, some things have changed in the two months since their last event, Power. In case you missed it, we have a brand new WSU Champion--in the form of Cherry Bomb. Two months to this date ago at Power, ''Cherry Bomb's winning streak continued when she defeated LuFisto to win the title. However, it came with huge help from The Office, led by the evil Sassy Stephie. Stephie's cohorts, Amanda Rodriguez and Mademoiselle Rachelle got involved and distracted LuFisto, allowing Cherry Bomb to capture the title. The win continues Cherry Bomb's banner year, as she currently holds the WSU Championship as well as the SHINE and SHIMMER Tag Team Championship. As for LuFisto, she went on a brutal rampage and attacked Amanda and Rachelle, which actually prompted Stephie to suspend LuFisto. She claimed that she was doing it for the fans. Yeah, and I have a bridge in Fullerton I can sell you. And if you believe that LuFisto ''won't ''appear at ''Control, then I have another one in Orange I can sell you! As for Cherry Bomb, her first title defense will be against Tessa Blanchard. Tessa is just under a month removed from her participation in the Queens of Combat Title Tournament, where she defeated Hania in the first round and later became a villainess en route to defeating the aforementioned LuFisto to advance to the Final Four, which will take place in November. So it looks like Tessa could be on the verge of a banner year of her own. A new Spirit Champion will be crowned at Saturday's event, as the semifinals and finals of the tournament will take place. Originally, Brittany Blake, Allysin Kay, Leva Bates, and Athena were the set Final Four of the tournament, but the AK47 won't be at the event due to scheduling conflicts. With Athena set to face off against Leva in one semifinal, Brittany is left without an opponent. This past Friday, a replacement was announced, and to my surprise, it's the aforementioned Hania. I was expecting Jenny Rose to be the replacement, but I recently learned that she won't be at the event because she'll be competing in Japan. Now, Hania--while doing a great job dishing out her new evil persona--''lost'' to Brittany Blake in the first round of the tournament. So why is she getting a second chance? Because according to the aforementioned Sassy Stephie, Hania was "unjustly" pinned by Brittany. Hania's re-entry into the tournament guarantees another match against Athena in the finals, and in the end, the villainous Hania will become the new Spirit Champion; the perfect elevation for her heel role. Regarding the WSU Tag Team Championship, Chicks Using Nasty Tactics will defend their titles against TNA's Dollhouse: Mia Yim and Marti Belle. Yes, Mia and Marti are bringing their TNA gimmicks to the indy scene, and that alone suggests that the current Knockouts will win the titles. As for the rest of the card, Veda Scott and Solo Darling will face each other, with both coming off losses in the Spirit Championship Tournament. Also, Shanna will make her first WSU appearance since February's WSU8, as she will face off against Rick Cataldo. Control should be a very memorable and interesting event, and that's mainly becaue I expect LuFisto to show up and go after The Office! Can't wait to watch on Saturday! Category:Blog posts